


Perfectionist

by shortstackedcheesecake96



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortstackedcheesecake96/pseuds/shortstackedcheesecake96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle appreciates Eric's praise perhaps more than he really should. It is rare, after all. (All characters are 18+)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectionist

When Kyle had arrived at his house, he quickly greeted his parents before jogging up the stairs and shutting himself away in his room. Just him, his laptop, and the collection of scattered notes on his and Token’s senior year science fair project.

Kyle had already spent the afternoon at Token’s, where admittedly they made great headway, but Kyle liked to have his own reflective time. He liked for his thoughts to spill wordlessly from his head onto the page and tweak the project in any way he could without offending his partner. It wasn’t that Token was bad or incompetent, it was that Kyle was neurotic, a perfectionist, and when something really mattered to him – like this project – he tended to overthink, and to underestimate his abilities.

Kyle wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t do all that he could to ensure the project run smoothly. The glow of the laptop screen cast his face in a faint, snowy pallor and his fingers flew over the keyboard, chattering nonsense that translated into scientific jargon on the page. Dismissing the lumbar support of his office chair, Kyle hunched over his laptop, an aching knot between his shoulder blades that tugged at his spine. Kyle didn’t care, he could sprawl out on his bed or the couch downstairs when he was finished.

“Hey…”

“Shit!” Kyle yelped, nearly jumping out his seat. Spinning around he saw Cartman standing behind him, biting back a laugh with his hands tucked innocently behind his back. “What the hell are you doing?! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“A little overdramatic, aren’t we? And shouldn’t you be used to me sneaking in your room by now?” Cartman asked with a smirk and an arched eyebrow. “Besides, your mom let me in.”

“Why didn’t she call up to me?”

“I told her you were expecting me.”

“Well, I wasn’t.”

“I know but I figured after you’d had some quality nerd time with Token you’d want to hang out,” Cartman replied, before he noticed the open laptop and the notes crowding Kyle’s desk. He sighed, “But it looks like you still have work to do.”

Guilt welled up weakly in Kyle’s chest, despite having made no plans with his boyfriend.

“Yes, I do…” he said, before facing his work.

“Did Token cancel or something?” Cartman asked.

“No, this is just in case something goes wrong with the project,” Kyle replied. “You can’t modify anything too much.”

“Uh… yes you can.”

“And how would you know? You hardly turn up to science classes anymore.”

Before he could continue typing, Kyle felt a weight on his shoulder and hair tickling the side of his face.

“Wow, Kyle, hitting me where it hurts, my attendance record!” Cartman teased.

Rolling his eyes, Kyle smirked and tried to swat Cartman’s head off his shoulder.

He said more seriously, “I really need to finish this, Cartman…”

“How long is that going to take?”

“I don’t know, until I’m happy with it…”

“Should I go?” Cartman asked, lifting his head, voice somewhat deflated.

“No, you can hang out just try not to distract me,” Kyle replied, struggling to focus on the words he was mindlessly typing.

“Well, seeing as you can’t resist me that’s going to be difficult.”

Kyle blushed, fingers hovering over the keys. “All we’ve done is make out…”

Although in Kyle’s mind they had done a lot more. After a few hours of making out in their bedrooms, or cuddling on their respective couches when they found themselves home alone, Kyle would escape to the privacy of his own bed or shower and imagine a scenario where things escalated between them.

The reminder that they had yet to go further in the mere two weeks they had been dating seemed to thicken the air with tension. But not the romantic kind.

Kyle sighed. “I suppose you could make yourself useful…”

“Okay, what do you need me to do?” Cartman asked, before his fingers floated over Kyle’s shoulders. “This?”

Kyle froze at the unfamiliar contact. “What are you doing?”

“You seem a little stressed that’s all,” Cartman explained calmly, thick fingers kneading Kyle’s shoulders while his thumbs circled and pressed into Kyle’s tense, knotted areas.

“I, I-I was actually going to ask if you could get us some s-s-sodas but this is… nice…” Kyle’s voice faded into a whisper as he let his head fall back.

Cartman’s digits that always seemed to intertwine with Kyle’s so firmly, now squeezed and massaged with a surprising finesse, wringing out the stress and letting it drip, slow, warm and tingly down Kyle’s spine. 

“Your project’s going to be fine, Kyle. Better than fine, it’s going to be great,” Cartman soothed. “It’s going to be the best one at that dumb science fair and you and Token will win. No problem. You wanna know why?”

Kyle felt too drowsy to answer.

“Because you’re smart,” Cartman continued. “You’re the smartest guy in our grade.”

As soon as the compliment passed Cartman’s lips, arousal lurched inside Kyle. It was the massage, right? It had to be the massage…  

“I’ll let you in on a secret…”

Kyle just nodded, perturbed, and unsure of a lot of things, but he was undoubtedly sure that he wouldn’t be able to open his mouth without babbling.

Cartman, looming behind Kyle, lowered his head and spoke softly, “I wish I was as smart as you…”

That confession that Cartman had kept locked away for the entirety of their friendship triggered Kyle’s arousal to swell and surge, stirring and needy. It wasn’t as though Kyle was lacking praise in his life. He had supportive parents, great friends and his report cards had consistently glowed since elementary school. Yes, he enjoyed praise and sought out for it but it never affected him… _this_ way.

But coming from his childhood rival, fixation and now boyfriend, whispered in such a husky, earnest tone, made him feel charged and wanted. His body seemed to be craving such flattery from Cartman; it seeped into his veins and transformed him into someone important and powerful.

Cartman’s fingers were still melting Kyle into a puddle, and his neurons were buzzing. He felt like a broken, discarded wire in water, soon to implode, but for now he would stew in those sweet, sweet words. Suddenly, Kyle’s chair was spun around and he was face to face with Cartman, his grin was small and wicked but his eyes were wide and hazy. Kyle mirrored him, Cartman’s darkened, caramel irises were hypnotic and their breathing was coming in short, laboured pants.

Kyle felt like he should say something, but rational thought had abandoned him. Still, he craved Cartman’s praise, was addicted already to how it made him feel, and he wanted to encourage him without being obvious. Damn pride.

Kyle blinked. “Y-you really think I’m smart?”

Cartman remained silent, leaning forward, close enough to kiss. His words were sincere and unwavering, inches from Kyle’s mouth when he said, “I think you’re brilliant.”

The words washed over Kyle and left him dangerously light-headed. He managed to suffocate a whimper.

Hands placed on the arm rests of Kyle’s chair, Cartman bowed his head and pressed his lips to Kyle’s. It was unusually chaste and gentle, Kyle was enchanted when Cartman pulled away and he vied for more.

“I…” Kyle whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Like it when you talk like that.”

Eyes gleaming, Cartman’s smile grew wider.

Kyle softly demanded (pleaded), “Keep going…”

Cartman pecked Kyle again, affectionate and teasing.

“You’re way too good for this town.”

Kiss.

“You’re meant for something better-”

Kiss.

“Something bigger…” Cartman’s voice grew gravelly with sincerity.

Kyle smiled to himself, his face warm and a semi in his pants.

“You’re special, Kyle,” Cartman said, and sealed it with a peck. “Really, really special.”

Kyle’s breath caught in his throat, his heart thundering. Cartman tilted and lowered his head, kissing Kyle’s neck. Unmarked territory. Cartman took his time with every longing, earnest kiss, as if they reaffirmed his doting praise.

“You could have anybody you want, Kyle.”

Kyle shivered.  A kiss under his ear.

“You’re so confident, so sure of yourself,” Cartman continued. “Everybody notices it, at least I do…”

A peck closer to his jaw.

“Not to mention you’re cute, gorgeous in fact.”

A nip, a tiny suck.

“And hot. Even the tiniest details of you are sexy.”

“S-s-sexy?!” Kyle balked, close to slipping into a near comatose state of flattery and lust.

Cartman nodded, lips and breath brushing against Kyle’s ear.

“Every girl in our class wants to fuck you,” he said, before biting down on Kyle’s earlobe. “And so do most of the guys.”

“But… but you didn’t want them,” Cartman continued, and Kyle could’ve sworn his voice practically glowed when he said, “You picked me, instead.”

He kissed the side of Kyle’s neck. “Because you’re intuitive, you see things that others don’t.”

Kyle’s erection was straining against his pants now, completely noticeable.

“You’re patient,” Cartman continued and his hand slid – undeterred – down Kyle’s heaving chest, “You have a good heart… the best heart of anybody I’ve ever known. You’re compassionate…”

Kyle watched Cartman sink to his knees, his legs opening instinctively although this development was unforeseen. Cartman’s hand reached Kyle’s thigh and it tensed, clearly needing Cartman’s coaxing fingers to relax it. Again, Cartman stroked and applied gentle pressure.

“You’re kind,” Cartman continued, slightly breathless, “you’re brave, strong… you’re just incredible…”

He unzipped Kyle’s jeans, and Kyle thought he could never love that sound so much. Cartman delved into his boxers and pulled out Kyle’s stiff, sore cock. The head was exposed to the cool air of the bedroom, and his shaft was enveloped by Cartman’s warm, large hand. Anxiety threatened to sour Kyle’s bliss, but Cartman’s praise had emboldened him (among other things), somewhat tempering the searing storm inside.

Cartman smirked, eyes fixed on Kyle’s erection. “Every inch of you is perfect.”

Kyle’s struggling, lilting eyes helplessly slipped shut, and he bit his lip to stifle his moan at Cartman’s choice of words.  

Still only holding Kyle, Cartman stroked at him with his thumb.

“And I’m so damn lucky to have you, I can’t believe it,” he said. “For so long you’ve infuriated me, and intoxicated me… I, I’ve been angered by you but in awe of you… All these years… Kyle…”

Cartman dragged his tongue up Kyle’s length, and Kyle couldn’t help but cry out.

Cartman growled, “I fucking worship you…”

Kyle shuddered and gagged himself with his hand, teeth sinking into his knuckles. His moans were muffled when Cartman kissed his sensitive, glistening head before rubbing it against his tongue. Keeping a hold on the base of his cock, Cartman began to take Kyle further into his mouth, sucking ever more studiously the deeper he went.

Cartman’s mouth tightened and he sucked harder and faster, while Kyle throbbed and struggled to conceal his noises of pleasure. God knows if he was home alone he would’ve cried and moaned the whole house down. His hips quivered and he replayed some of Cartman’s compliments that were racing around his mind.

_You’re brilliant._

_Gorgeous._

_Strong._

_Confident._

_You’re special, Kyle._

_Really, really special._

_Lucky to have you._

_Every inch of you is perfect._

_Perfect._

_I fucking worship you._

_Perfect._

_All these years._

_Perfect perfect perfect._

Kyle released his knuckles before he drew blood, wanting to look at Cartman as he neared his climax. His eyes burned as he opened them, but he was glad that he did because the sight was so lovely and exquisite; Cartman’s face flushed and those tender, kiss-swollen lips were fitted so tightly – so perfectly – around Kyle’s cock. It was enough to make him…

Throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut, Kyle cried out as he filled Cartman’s mouth, coming harder than he ever had before. Such overwhelming relief was dizzy and blinding and scorching and Kyle slumped – rather, melted – into his chair. His cock was still twitching, sensitive, and the huge smile on his face was uncontrollable.

“Oh… oh fuck…” Kyle panted heavily, as he rode his orgasm out. “Cartman, that was – aah! Wait, _Cartman_!”

Kyle moaned as further pleasurable jolts raced up his softening cock, and when he looked down he saw Cartman lapping at him still. Groaning, Kyle ran a hand through Cartman’s hair, peeling away the locks that were plastered to his forehead.

With a shy, half-smile Cartman pulled away, and when he stood up Kyle noticed his tented jeans. Their lips wordlessly met, both of them shaking and boneless. Kyle had yet to put his semi away. Cartman’s hot, well-worked tongue slid into Kyle’s warm, welcoming mouth and as they lazily French-kissed, Kyle could feel himself hardening all over again.

“So, uh, how about I return the favour?” He asked when they came up for air.

Cartman’s face lit up adorably with surprise and excitement, and Kyle didn’t hide his chuckle.

“Really?” Cartman smirked. “I thought you had work to do.”

Kyle glanced at his abandoned work and shrugged.

“I could use a break,” he replied, smiling at Cartman before he glanced at his bed. “Besides, my bed looks really good right now.”

Cartman turned to look at Kyle’s bed too, before his hazy gaze returned to Kyle. He bit his lip, as if trying to suppress his grin, “You bet your ass it does…”

The grin appeared to be contagious, and Kyle huskily commanded, “Then get over there.”


End file.
